mihsignvisionfandomcom-20200214-history
ATV (Austria)
ATV is Austrian private television network owned by ProSiebenSat.1 Media. The channel broadcasts news, entertainment, movies, series and movies programmings. History From 1997 till 2000 the station was called Wien 1'' (named after the capital city Vienna) which initially provided only regional broadcasting via the cable network in Vienna. Starting in the year 2000, the channel adopted nationwide programming and entered all the other cable networks in Austria and was renamed '''ATV'. In 2003, the channel started nationwide broadcasts using analogue terrestrial transmitters. The digital television transitionstarted in Austria in 2006 and since then, ATV has been available on digital terrestrial television. In the 2003-2006 period, the channel was called ATV+. The analogue channels used by ATV were already allocated in 1972 when the introduction of a third nationwide TV-channel (either by ORF or by a commercial company) was discussed in Austria. These discussions actually lasted from the 1970s until 2003. On December 1, 2011, a second channel called ATV 2 (styled as ATV II) was launched. This channel is available throughout Austria via cable and satellite whereas terrestrial broadcasts are limited to selected regions. ATV 2 focuses on movies, culture, news and other additional programming previously not covered by ATV. At the end of August 2016. ATV CEO Herbert Kloiber announced to sell ATV. He described ATV as his biggest mistake. He had made a loss with the channel in double-digit millions. The German ProSiebenSat.1 Media Group was already early on the scene as a serious buyer, including the Austrian broadcaster Puls 4. On February 6, 2017, the takeover by ProSiebenSat.1 Media was finally concluded by contract. This must now be approved by the Federal Competition Authority. Approval is considered probable if certain conditions are met - one of which is the editorial independence of ATV. Critics see in the takeover a further concentration on the already weakly segmented Austrian television market. Thus, the advertising market is already dominated by the ProSiebenSat.1 Media group. The sale was executed on March 9, 2017 at the price of 25 million euros. The conditions were the maintenance of Austrian-related news and other Austrian formats such as Bauer sucht Frau, Pfusch am Bau etc. The conclusion of the takeover was announced on April 6, 2017. The new owner also wants to continue ATV 2. A new concept will be developed by the end of 2017. At the beginning of 2018 a soft re-launch of the channel is to take place. Programmings * 24h die Polizei im Einsatz * ATV Aktuell mit Sport * ATV Aktuell das Wichtigste vom Tag * ATV Die Reportage * ATV Meine Wahl * ATV Wetter * Bauer sucht Frau * bei mir Zuhause * Das Geschäft mit der Liebe * Das Stadt-Magazin * Die Pfandleiher das Geschäft mit der Armut * Dokupedia * Eigi VS. Pichla gegen den Rest der Welt * Hi Society * Highlights das Kulturmagazin * Hinter Gittern in Österreich * Hund&Katz * Klartext * Mein Recht! ich geb nicht auf * Notaufnahme * Notaufnahme Babystation * Pfusch am Bau * Tausche Familie Reloaded * Teenager werden Mütter * Wien Tag & Nacht * Wirt sucht Frau Logos ATV (2000-2003).png|Second logo (2000-2003) ATV+ (2003-2006).png|Third logo (2003-2006) ATV (2006-.n.v.).png|Current logo (2006-present) ATV HD (2013-.n.v.).png|HD logo (2013-present) External links * Official website Category:Television channels in Austria Category:ProSiebenSat.1 Media Category:Launched in 1997 Category:Austria